Somebody Save Me
by Shortbritches85
Summary: What happens when Twilight and Smallville collide? Edward and Bella are both from a galaxy far, far away. How can they live in the same town and go to the same school and not know the truth about each other? OOC, CC
1. Prologue

**I have had this idea rolling around in my head for a while now and I figured that now was as good a time as any to put it out there. This is going to be a Twilight/Smallville story, so if anyone ever thought it would be hot for Edward to be Superman, well now he is.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. All things Smallville and Superman belong to DC Comics and whoever else!**

Prologue

BPOV

Today was supposed to be one of the best days of our lives. We are finally graduating high school and going out to see the world. Of course, I should have known by now that normal is a word that should be removed from my vocabulary, but I never in a million years thought that my boyfriend and I would be standing in the middle of a frozen, snow covered wasteland. One moment we are standing in a cave and the next thing we are here, wherever here is. I'm pretty sure that I know how we got here, but the why is still a mystery to me. The only thing that matters right now is getting back home as soon as possible, the people there need our help!

I start to tell Edward that we need to go, but before I can say anything he pulls his arm back and throws the five-sided, bluish crystal. What the hell is he doing? Either he is pissed, which is understandable since we just landed in the middle of nowhere; actually knows what is going on, which at this point anything is possible; or he is just flying by the seat of his pants, probably the most probable. Whatever the hell is going on, I am on information overload. There have been so many things happen to me this year that one more thing could make me snap!

I guess that it's a good thing that my mental capacity is higher than average because what is happening is impossible. I'm pretty sure that if I were human I would have fainted by now. The crystal that Edward threw just plunged into the snow and huge pillars of ice are now erupting out of the ground. Where there once was nothing now there is a huge fortress of ice. I am really hoping that this is supposed to happen, that this is what Edward's father was saying we had to complete; because if not I'm pretty sure that we are more than fucked!

**Please let me know what you all think! I know that this chapter was really short, but the rest will be longer. I just want to know if you all think that I should continue with this idea or not! *Smooches***


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first actual chapter of the story. I hope that you all will stick with me on this because all the answers aren't going to come super quickly. As long as you know something about Superman or Smallville I'm sure you can figure some of it out, but the rest will be a mystery!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight, Smallville is owned by whoever!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

EPOV

"Edward, please be careful tonight son! You and I both know what could happen if you lose your focus for even a second." My dad, Carlisle Cullen, said, just like every night I have a game. It doesn't matter to him that I have been playing all types of sports for over four years now and have yet to screw up. His lack of faith in me is quite frankly, hurtful.

"Dad, for the last time, I know!" He is so annoying. It probably doesn't help that the sun isn't even up yet and I'm out doing my chores around our farm. I know he only got me up this early to talk, because even with all the things I have to do around here I'm still always done in about five minutes. It's also that I know he is right. If I don't keep my abilities in check I could quite easily severely injure someone. I feel bad for snapping at him because who knows how I would have turned out if someone other than he and my mother, Esme, had found me. That thought alone is enough to make me feel sick!

"Sorry for snapping dad, I think that I'm just a little nervous about the game tonight. Homecoming is always a big deal to everyone; I just don't want to let anyone down is all." I can see the look in dad's eye, he is about to say something profound, I'm sure, but I interrupt him before he gets the chance. "I know okay? I realize that in all the years I have played football that we have never lost a game, but you know as well as I do that anything is possible in Smallville, KS. Oh! One more thing dad, the next time you feel the need to "beat a dead horse" can it wait until the sun is actually up?" I grinned over at him.

"Alright Edward, I'll lay off for now. I just know that in the middle of a game when emotions are flying that it's easy to lose focus. I just don't want you to ever be put in a compromising position. I know injuries happen easily during football, but, son; with your strength you could easily kill someone." I just nodded. I knew that no matter what I say he is still going to remind me to focus. "Thank you for changing the tractor tire. It's a lot easier to use the bucket on the front to move the big, round bales of hay than to wait for you to do it." Dad snickered.

Laughing, I shook my head and walked out of the barn. There is a plate of breakfast with my name on it. Sitting there eating I let my mind wander to a topic that usually brings me down, finding someone special to spend my life with. I know that I shouldn't dwell on it, but I can't help that wish that I was like everyone else. I know that I could find a nice girl to date, but I'm so afraid that in the heat of the moment I would end up really hurting her; and I just couldn't live with myself if I did that.

My mother has told me numerous times that I should just be patient that the right girl is out there for me. She has always thought that my equal was out there somewhere just waiting for me. Hell! Mom even said that with as many strange things that happen around our town that more than likely my perfect woman has been under my nose this whole time and I have just been too blind to see it. I looked down at my watch and realized that if I don't kick it into super-mode I was going to be late for our football meeting this morning.

I zipped up the stairs and showered, shaved, brushed my teeth, and ran a hand through my hair before getting dressed. Some days I wished I was normal like everyone else, but being super fast does have its advantages. I was dressed in dark wash jeans, a white wife-beater, boots, and my Smallville High football jersey, #8 in a second and out the door in the next. After going to Smallville High for the past four years I would think I would be used to our school colors, red and yellow. I don't really have any problem with the colors, but our mascot is a fucking crow! Who the hell doesn't use black as a school color when that is their mascot?

High school is easily the bane of my existence. If it wasn't for sports and FFA I would never survive. They give me something to do to try and at least fit in a little bit. My freshman year my dad and I had the biggest argument about me participating in sports. He was so worried that I would accidently super-speed up and down the football field or really hurt and/or kill someone with my strength in the heat of the moment; not to mention putting myself into the spotlight. I did have a solid argument though. I figured that if I participated instead of always trying to blend in no one would figure out that I am different. As long as I stay involved in extracurricular activities people don't really give me shit about acting stuck-up and stand-offish. It's not that I want to be this way, but I am terrified of someone finding out that I'm not actually from Earth.

~*SSM*~

I arrived in the locker room with seconds to spare. Each Friday before our game we get together for a meeting to make sure we are all ready for the night ahead of us and to go over the game plan. Everyone that will be down on the field with us is required to be there for the meetings: coaches, players, water boys, and the statistician. The latter being the only girl allowed in the locker room. I may be the best player and captain of all of the sports I can play, but Bella Swan is the best female athlete of all the girls' sports. In fact, much like me with all the sports I play, the girls' teams have never lost a game that she played in. I might need to take a closer look at her, because if she has some sort of extra abilities she could be dangerous. I have learned that the hard way over the years, but right now she needs help.

Bella Swan may be a good person, but that didn't mean she wasn't the entire student body's favorite punching bag. It probably has something to do with the fact that she doesn't socialize with anyone, much like me. This time apparently she just turned down our star running back and he isn't known for taking "no" for an answer. Unlike me though she isn't 6' 3" and 220lbs. She is only about 5'9" and maybe 120lbs. It wouldn't matter how big she was though, there is no way she can defend herself against an entire football team minus me.

"Stop it you assholes!" Bella screamed.

"Oh! Come on princess, what's the matter? Are you afraid to get wet?" Some douche taunted her. "We just want to see if the frigid bitch can even get wet!" I don't know what was wrong with people, but this had the whole team in an uproar laughing their asses off.

They forced her into the showers and turned the water on cold. I couldn't believe how they were treating her. She is by far the most beautiful girl in the school and just because she won't date any of them they do shit like this.

Before I even knew it I strip out of my jersey and rush into the showers. Pushing and shoving the group of assholes out of the way I crouch down in front of her protectively. "I don't know what gives you all the right to treat Bella this way, but that's enough! Each and every one of you will go down to the gym and do up-downs until I get tired!" I commanded. The jokes on them, I don't ever get tired. Not one person made a move to leave until I stood to my full height. "As captain I have the right to dole out punishments as I see fit! All of you go now or don't bother suiting up tonight!"

"You heard Cullen boys, move your asses!" Coach Teague yelled. That did it. The whole team ran out of the locker room like their asses were on fire. "Cullen, will you help Miss Swan? I'm going to the gym to make sure they don't harass anyone else today."

"Don't worry about it Coach, I'll take care of her." He nodded his head and walked out the door. I turned around and shut of the shower. When I looked down Bella was staring at the floor so hard I'm surprised she didn't burn holes in the tile. I knelt down and put my hand under her chin and lifted her face up so that she was looking at me. I'm not sure what exactly happened next, but when I touched her I felt complete. It's bizarre to say the least, but she must feel something too because her eyes had turned an odd reddish-orange color. I blink quickly to make sure that my eyes aren't playing tricks on me and when I look down she has burn holes all over her shirt and for some odd reason, so do I.

Since I'm a guy I can't help but to look down at her chest which is now prominently on display. She is wearing a really nice looking hunter green bra that looks like silk or some shit. This time I can actually feel my eyes heating up and I quickly avert my gaze so I don't hurt her.

Fire shoots from my eyes and thankfully all I do is leave burn marks on the walls. I can't believe I just did that though! I am more than a little nervous, who knows what she will say or what questions she will ask. I can't dwell on it too much though. Bella is still sitting on the floor of the shower; wet and more or less missing a shirt. I walk as quickly as I can get away with to my locker and throw my now ruined shirt inside. I grab a towel and my extra jersey and turn around to offer them to her. I assume she is still in the shower but when I turn around she is right behind me. Wordlessly, I hand her the towel and jersey. I don't really want her to cover up as I'm quite enjoying the view, but she can't walk around school half-naked.

"Thank you Edward, for everything." She says softly. She's mumbling something under her breath so I use my super-hearing to figure out what it is. "He was only being nice. There is no way that he is the equal I have been waiting for. Just because he can shoot fire out of his eyes too doesn't make him like me. How embarrassing is it that I got turned on by the sight of him wet and burned his shirt? I'm such a loser!"

My head jerks around so fast it almost makes me dizzy. What does she mean? Is she the one he spoke of? My other half? I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't realize she is trying to hand me my towel back and trying to speak to me.

"Want to make any bets on how long it takes for the rumors to start that I'm your girl?" Bella joked. Hmm…my girl. Has a nice ring to it. Wait! I don't date, what the hell is wrong with me?

"Well, I think that if I took that bet I would lose. I'm pretty sure that as soon as we step foot outside of the locker room the shit will hit the fan." My tone was light-hearted and joking when I said this, but Bella didn't seem to think that it was humorous. "Did I say something wrong Bella?"

"No! It just seems that it disgusts you to think about the two of us together is all." She kind of sneered it at me, it was actually pretty hot.

"Actually, I was just about to say that you look much better in that jersey than I do and I was hoping that you would wear it for the rest of the day. You don't have to, but it's just that, well you spend as much time on the field as I do and it's really sexy on you. Besides, it's homecoming and almost all of the players girlfriends wear their jerseys." Hello foot, meet mouth. I can't believe I just said all that.

She seemed to be mulling it over and I almost thought she wasn't going to answer. "I'd love to, but just so we are clear about one thing," she leaned in to whisper the rest in my ear, "if you actually think you could tackle me (holy shit she was using football terms, so hot) into being your girl, you need to try a little harder, captain." Her voice was so husky and sexy, I loved it. I was going to respond, when I got my voice back, but she turned around and walked out.

All I could do was stand there stunned. I didn't know much right now, but I did know that it was going to be one of the longest days ever, knowing she was walking around in my jersey with my name on her back. I just have to hope that she doesn't do something else remotely sexy until I can figure out how to control this new found heat vision. Burning down the school would probably not be a good thing.

~*SSM*~

I don't think there has ever been a day that has lasted so long before. All day long everywhere I turned people were whispering and pointing. I have to admit that some of the gossip was actually pretty funny. _Did you hear Bella Swan is blackmailing Edward so he will go out with her? I heard he was dating her because he feels sorry for her. Well, I heard Bella is pregnant and trying to hide the bump under that jersey._ The latter was by far the most humorous.

I had been using my super-hearing all day long just to see what crap people were cooking up. I'm sure I looked crazy more than once when I would just start laughing out loud for no apparent reason. I couldn't find it in me to care though. If it wasn't for the fact that I was stressing out over my new found ability to shoot fire out of my eyes I might have spent more time pondering the enigma that is Bella Swan.

~*SSM*~

I love football more than any other sport I play, but I hate half-time with a passion. It's just an excuse for the coaches to tear everyone a new asshole over their mistakes on the field. It was also giving my teammates the opportunity to rib me about Bella. I seriously wish they would just drop it. The more I think about her the more distracted I become and I can't afford for that to happen. It also doesn't help that I keep picturing her in the shower, that white t-shirt she was wearing was plastered to her exquisite chest. Fuck! Don't even get me started on how great her tits looked in that bra. If I could write poetry her tits would receive some serious praise.

"Alright men you know what you need to do; so let's go out there and kick some Bulldog ass!" Coach Teague hollered.

The rest of the game flew by and before I knew it there were nine seconds left on the clock and we were up by three. Our defense just had to keep them out of field goal range and we would win. For some reason I will never understand Coach Teague decided to put me in on defense. I guess I'm a big mother-fucker and light on my feet. I went in at safety and trust me when I say that if anyone tries to get by me they will regret it.

The Bulldogs quarterback called for the snap, took three steps back, and let the ball fly towards the home sidelines and his intended receiver. I was running as fast as I could get away with to make the tackle. Wrapping up the receiver and bringing him down without hurting him was my main focus, and because of that I didn't see Bella standing directly in our path.

The both of us flew into her. As soon as we were down I was back up hoping that I didn't just kill someone, because no matter how easily I might have tackled that guy my body is solid steel. The receiver and Bella were going to be really fucking sore if they weren't dead. I quickly removed the guy I just tackled from on top of her and cringed expecting to find a lot of blood.

However, it's what's not there that shocks me. There is not a scratch on her. She has dirt and grass stains from being tackled, but she is perfectly fine. I must have been staring too long because she jumps up and looks around quickly before turning back to me. I'm waiting for her to verbally assault me for tackling her, but what she says throws me for a loop.

"I think that you and I need to have a very serious conversation later Edward! I'll meet you at your place." With those words she disappears. I watch her run away as quickly as I am able to run. I want to race after her but I'm stunned stupid. I'm a little shocked, freaked, and dare I say hopeful.

**Well, there was Chapter 1! I hope that it you all liked it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here is the next chapter in the story. I decided to give you all a glance into Bella's mind a bit before we find out everything that is going on. Please feel free to pm me or leave any questions in a review!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight; Smallville is owned by whoever! Doesn't really matter, but I'm acknowledging it.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

BPOV

Today started out like any other day for me. I got up, put on work clothes, did all my farm chores, worked with my show steers, showered, got dressed for school, ate breakfast, and zipped off to school. I still can't believe that in less than twenty-four hours my whole life went from normal, well normal for me, to absolutely, perfectly, insanely wonderful.

I'm not being cocky, but all the guys I have ever gone to school with have always had a thing for me, I just can't date any of them. It's not that I don't want to because there have been quite a few that I would love to go out with. I am just deathly afraid of hurting one of them and I don't mean emotionally. Instead of them acting like mature adults about me declining their advances, they like to pick on me. It doesn't really bother me that they pick on me because I know that I am going to do so much more with my life than they will. No! What bothers me the most is the fact that I could do something about it, I just won't. It could be pretty funny though to see all 5'7" and 120 pounds of me put these big jocks in the hospital. The questions that would inevitably be asked though would put me at risk.

Today one of the more popular guys in the school decided to ask me to the Homecoming dance, which I very politely declined. I guess he just happens to be one of those guys you just don't say "no" to because he and his buddies thought it would be funny to throw me in the showers. That was the last straw for me. They can say whatever the hell they want to about me, but I really fucking can't stand someone touching me without my permission.

"Stop it you assholes!" I screamed.

"Oh! Come on princess, what's the matter? Are you afraid to get wet?" Some douche taunted me. "We just want to see if the frigid bitch can even get wet!" They turned the showers on cold and just started laughing and taunting me.

I am just about to blow up and probably screw everything up, but I don't care anymore. I can feel my strength rolling through me in waves and I am about to use it to get the hell out of here, but something stops me cold.

"I don't know what gives you all the right to treat Bella this way, but that's enough! Each and every one of you will go down to the gym and do up-downs until I get tired!" The most sexy, velvety, smooth voice in the universe yelled. The voice belongs to none other than Edward fucking Cullen. I can't believe he came to my rescue. I didn't even know he knew my name.

I didn't realize that he had actually come into the shower but there he was crouched down in front of me and wet. I thought for sure that his teammates would have hauled ass just from the malice alone in his voice, but they were all still standing there staring at us. He must have finally realized that we weren't alone. He growled low in his chest and damn it was sexy. I guess there lack of response really pissed him off because he stood up out of his crouch to his full, intimidating height. Edward Cullen was definitely no mere mortal. I don't know anyone that can exude as much authority or look as good as he does. He barked something else at them and I'm pretty sure Coach Teague did as well, but I was too busy having fantasies about Edward, myself, and water.

He was wet from the showers and even more gorgeous than ever. If only he was like me. He's the only person I have ever been around that I would even consider trying to be with. I was still staring intently at the floor when I noticed him turn around and squat back down. What I wasn't expecting was for him to touch me. He reached his hand out and gently tilted my head up to look at him. The feelings coursing through me from that small touch were unlike anything I have ever felt before. I feel complete. I feel home.

Edward must be feeling something too because his eyes turn a reddish-orange color at the same time I feel my own eyes get hot. The next thing I know, he let's go of my face and he is staring at the tile wall and it is burnt. Okay! This is starting to get a little bit weird, even for me. When he finally does turn back around I can't help but notice his shirt is burned and I know that I did it. I don't know how yet, but I just know. Also, I can't help but notice with his shirt being burned to a crisp it does offer a rather spectacular view of his amazing chest and abs. I don't know many guys that actually have a fully defined 8-pack, but holy fuck he is sexy! Not to mention the "Holy Grail" of 'V's" that is very visible thanks to his low, slung jeans.

I can feel my eyes getting hot again so I quickly close them, which seems to be the only way to keep myself from burning down the school. It also doesn't go unnoticed by me that my shirt is wet and burnt, but another part of my body is suffering from a massive flood and a heat wave! Shit! That's not fucking helping with me trying to keep my eyes from shooting fire right now. At least, I think I know now why I am shooting fire out of my eyes. I guess being sexually turned on heats the body up.

Okay! I know I can stop thinking about how hot Edward is long enough to get out of this locker room. I barely open my eyes to take a quick peak around when I notice he is gone. Well, that's just great. He probably thinks that I am a freak just like the rest of the school. Whatever! I need to go find something dry to wear for the rest of the day.

I walk out of the showers and into the locker room and hell if I don't just about spontaneously combust. Edward has completely removed his ruined shirt and is rifling around in his locker for something. I never knew a back could look so attractive before. He turns around quickly, looking quite shocked to see me standing there. I can't help but smirk a little as I notice his eyes lingering on my chest a lot longer than is acceptable. He shakes his head and wordlessly offers me a towel and his extra jersey. He looks conflicted about this for some reason though.

"Thank you Edward, for everything." I tell him. I turn around and quickly divest myself of my ruined shirt, towel off, and slide his jersey over my head. I can't help but wish this was more than him just being nice though. "He was only being nice. There is no way that he is the equal I have been waiting for. Just because he can shoot fire out of his eyes too doesn't make him like me. How embarrassing is it that I got turned on by the sight of him wet and burned his shirt? I'm such a loser!"

Edward is looking at me like I have grown another head all of a sudden. I don't know what his problem is, but I'm trying to hand him his towel back and he is just dumb-struck.

"Want to make any bets on how long it takes for the rumors to start that I'm your girl?" I jokingly inquire.

"Well, I think that if I took that bet I would lose. I'm pretty sure that as soon as we step foot outside of the locker room the shit will hit the fan." Edward laughed. I couldn't stop myself from cringing even if I wanted to. Apparently, the lust was all one-sided. I must have imagined him looking at me the way he was. My smile drops from my face quickly. "Did I say something wrong Bella?"

"No! It just seems that it disgusts you to think about the two of us together is all." I sneered at him. I wonder if I could get away with throwing him through the wall or not? Jerk!

"Actually, I was just about to say that you look much better in that jersey than I do and I was hoping that you would wear it for the rest of the day. You don't have to, but it's just that, well you spend as much time on the field as I do and it's really sexy on you. Besides, it is homecoming and almost all of the player's girlfriends wear their jerseys." He rushed out.

Did I hear that right? He thinks I look sexy? Girlfriend?

"I'd love to, but just so we are clear about one thing," I figure I may as well play with him a little bit, so I whispered in his ear. "If you actually think you could tackle me into being your girl, you need to try a little harder, Captain." I pulled back, winked at him, and walked out the door.

I don't know where I got that sudden boost of confidence from, but it left him reeling that's for sure. I couldn't stop myself once I got outside and down the hall a little ways. I quickly turned back around and used my x-ray vision to see what he was doing now. He was actually still in the same spot that I had left him just staring at the door. I couldn't help the giggle that burst through my lips. Apparently, the captain of the football team is just as interested in me as I am in him; too bad nothing can ever come of it.

~*SSM*~

I have never really paid much attention to all the mundane high school frivolities, but today I couldn't stop myself from over-using my super-hearing. It seemed that everyone in the school was talking about Edward and I and the fact I was wearing his jersey. I never knew the number eight could be so hot. There were so many rumors flying around school by the time the day was over that I almost thought everyone forgot about the football game and homecoming. There was hardly anything mentioned about either of those today.

I was glad when school let out though. I needed to go home and talk to my dad about what happened today. Anytime I have had a new ability crop up he has been there to help me adjust to it and learn to control it.

I ran home as quickly as I could, which let's face it is really fucking fast, and into my steer barn. I knew my dad would be in there taking them out of the cooler for me. He usually puts them in there at about noon and takes them out about three hours later. They go in there to help them stay cool and to help grow their hair out longer. The longer the hair, the better I can clip them to look for the shows.

"Dad!" I yell. "Something happened at school today!" He comes running around the corner with a lead rope and no steer, looking frazzled.

"What's wrong Bella? What happened? Are you okay? Did you hurt someone?" My dad, Charlie, rushes out. "What are you wearing?"

Oh shit! I forgot that I had on Edward's jersey. Well, it's not like I could leave that part of my story out, it is pivotal to what happened after all.

"Dad, don't freak out. There was a little incident at school today with some of the football players." I bite my bottom lip nervously before finally spilling the details of my day to him, leaving out the part on why fire comes out of my eyes. I don't think that he could handle knowing that his little girl was turned on by the star quarterback.

"So let me get this straight, you can shoot fire from your eyes? You burned a hole through Edward Cullen's shirt, but it didn't actually leave a mark on him? You wore his jersey all day long and you are going to wear it to the game tonight? Does that just about cover all the important details?" Dad questioned.

"Well, umm…, not entirely. I may or may not have left out the reasoning behind the fire shooting out of my eyes and the fact that apparently Edward can shoot fire out of his eyes also." I rush out quickly. I really don't want to have to tell my dad that being turned on is the reason for my sudden new ability, but I guess it's inevitable. "See, he actually shot fire out of his eyes at me and burned through my shirt as well, but don't worry it didn't hurt me." I grin up at him.

At this point in time my dad resembles a tomato more than an actual person he is so red. I am sure that this is not healthy in the least. I am debating whether or not to tell him the rest, but I'm pretty sure he has it figured out with what comes out of his mouth next. "Edward and you both were in the shower, shirts stuck to you, and then you both have burned shirts. There has to be a logical reason for this to have happened. Why would two teenagers that just looked at each other suddenly be shooting fire out of their eyes?" He said the last sentence slowly, prolonging each word. If I thought that he looked like a fruit earlier, now he really did. A blueberry to be exact, his face was almost completely purple he was so mad.

"I was just about to mention to you my theory on why I thought this happened, but it seems that you came to the conclusion all on your own. I won't bother you anymore today, I better go. See you later!"

"Stop! Do not leave this barn young lady!" He said calmly, too calmly. "I am not mad." I raised an eyebrow at that, because he sure as shit seemed mad. "I'm not. I am just a little bit worried. I know that you have been looking for someone like you for a long time sweetheart; I just don't want you to get your hopes up that Edward is it. For all we know he could just have a meteor ability like so many other people in this town."

"Don't you think that I know this? All day long I have been going back and forth in my mind replaying everything that happened. I have met and dealt with a lot of meteor freaks in the past four years dad and none of them could have done what Edward did. Yes! Someone may have the ability to shoot fire from their eyes, but there is no way if I actually shot fire at them that it wouldn't have burned them. They would have been seriously hurt. Edward wasn't. He didn't even mention anything about it. Doesn't that strike you as strange?" I implored. I really wanted, no needed Edward to be like me. Being all alone with no one else in the world like you is so depressing.

"Bella, I know that you can take care of yourself, just if you decide to take action on this just be cautious. You mean too much to your mother and I, we would be devastated if something happened to you. After the game tonight maybe you two should talk, you can come back here and do it if it would make it easier."

"Why don't you just say that you would prefer if I brought him back here so that you can find out what's really going on? You are so transparent dad. I will be fine and we can talk more later, but I need to go. It's game time!" I said in my best valley girl impersonation.

Dad just chuckled and shook his head. "I love you Bella. Have fun and I will see you later."

"Love you too dad, tell mom for me too please! Bye!" I skipped over and kissed his cheek before running back to the school. I have never been more nervous for the ending of a football game than am I right now.

~*SSM*~

The first half of the game flew by without me really noticing it, which is odd. I always pay perfect attention to every little detail of the game. Tonight, however; I just wasn't in to it. I was too busy watching Edward. Occasionally I could see him do something that a normal human shouldn't be able to do, but it wasn't ever anything big. He could break tackles easier than most, throw the ball further than a high school student should, and he seemed extraordinarily coordinated. Like I said, none of which means he is anything special.

The score was 24-21 going into the final seconds of the game. We had it in the bag as long as our defense could keep them out of field goal range. Going into overtime wouldn't be a terrible thing, but I was ready for this game to be over so I could talk to Edward. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on, or I would have moved before what happened did.

One second I am standing upright and the next I am lying on the ground with two football players on top of me. Before I can even try to shove them off of me the guy on top moves up and throws the Bulldog player off me like he weighs nothing. I realize that it is Edward and he just moved faster than a human being should move. He is looking me over, trying to find blood or broken bones I'm guessing. I am perfectly fine though, not a scratch or mark on me. He looks shell-shocked, so I hop up quickly. I take a cursory glance around before looking back up at him. I know that I need to get out of there before someone comes over and starts to ask questions.

"I think that you and I need to have a very serious conversation later Edward! I'll meet you at your place." I zoom out of there as quick as I can. I am almost 100% positive by now that Edward is who I have been waiting for. I just hope that my little test proves true.

**I hope you liked the chapter. I know a lot of the stuff that happened is what happened in the first chapter as well, but from here on out they won't be like that. I won't overlap the chapters anymore. Please leave me some love and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter. Having a sick baby that wants you to hold them constantly and then being sick yourself isn't really conducive to getting any writing done.**

**Big thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. I would really love to hear what you all have to say!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight; Smallville is owned by someone else. It's not me so it doesn't matter! **

Chapter 3

EPOV

I don't think I have ever been as lucky answering questions as I was after the football game. Not one person questioned how I tossed a guy like he was a ragdoll, about how fast I move, hell no one even asked where Bella disappeared to so quickly. I'm going to take this as a sign that the conversation Bella and I are going to have goes well. I have thought about her all day long. Her chest, my jersey over said chest, fire shooting from each of our eyes, my name prominently displayed on her back, and now her getting full on tackled and not being hurt are just a few of the things that have been running through my head all day long. It would probably have been ideal to go tell my parents what happened today, but I really wanted to try to figure this situation out on my own.

Going to the Homecoming Dance just seems incredibly insignificant in the grand scheme of things. If Bella is the same as me then that's a hell of a lot more important. Of course, she could just be meteor infected and somehow copied my powers. That would really blow! Holy shit! I must be the most moody, brooding, pessimistic fucker on the planet. I can't seem to ever find the positive side of things and even when I do I turn it into a negative. Fuck my life! Maybe I need happy pills, if only that would work.

I went into the locker room after the game intending to shower, change into my street clothes, and then race home; but shit rarely goes as I plan. Hell, I could have everything perfectly planned to let's say get married and with my luck a fucking planet would be hurtling towards Earth. It's just how my life goes most of the time.

Just as I was about to head to the showers I heard the most awful screeching sound. It is like a high-pitched, whirring, and screaming in my head. I grab my head in both hands and double over. My teammates are all freaking the fuck out think I'm dying or some shit. I know that sound. I have heard it before when I was Kal-El and again when something was going on at home. I didn't have time to come up with a better excuse than I all of a sudden got a killer migraine. A shower would have to wait until later. I dress as quickly as I can get away with and walk out of the locker room and the school. As soon as I know there is no one around I speed off towards the farm.

On my way home I can't help but think that my fucking biological father would pick tonight of all nights to start interfering in my life. Upon arriving in the barn, where the source of the horrible ringing in my head is coming from, I'm shocked to see Bella standing there clutching a small crystal in her hand. I put my hand up and the crystal flies to me. As soon as I'm holding it the horrible screeching noise is gone. I look up at Bella and the most amazing smile is gracing her face. What the hell is she smiling about?

Before I can even blink she has closed the minute distance between us and she is in my arms, knocking us both through the heavy, wooden, barn door. She sits up so that she is straddling my thighs and I don't think I have ever seen anything more beautiful than Bella Swan with the moon shining brightly behind her. I can't really concentrate on anything other than the way she looks at the moment and the fact that she is straddling me.

"It is you! I have been searching for years hoping and praying to find you, Kal-El!" She gushes. Smiling and laughing and just so damn happy about the fact that she found me. She has known me forever. What is wrong with her? Wait a second; did she just say Kal-El?

"Bella, how do you know that name? Where did you get this crystal? What the hell is going on?" My voice kept steadily rising with each question. Jor-El never once mentioned that there might be another Kryptonian on Earth.

She slowly stood up off of me and looked down at me in confusion. I am sure my expression was mirroring hers at this moment. "You really don't know do you." She stated more than asked. "Well, this could be a more difficult conversation than I originally thought. Do you have some place that we could go and talk?"

"Umm…uhhh…yeah. We can talk in my loft, in the barn if you want." As soon as the words were out of my mouth she was gone. I looked up and saw her standing in the window looking down and smiling at me. I quickly stood, crouched down, and jumped up and in through the window. Bella had moved over to my couch and was patting the spot beside her, indicating I should probably take a seat for our little chat.

"I don't know I'm not sure where to begin. There are so many questions running through my head right now. Maybe, you should just start at the beginning and tell me your whole story and what you know, because it seems that you know more than I do at this point." I really hope she agrees because right now I don't think that I can actually concentrate enough to tell her my history. It's a miracle I was able to get that many words out.

"Okay, but really, after what happened in the locker room this morning you didn't think that maybe, just maybe, I was like you? I mean what were you thinking about all day if not that?" Bella was looking at me like I was stupid, which I have to admit I can totally see her reasoning on why she would think that. I don't really want to answer her question. It is going to make me sound incredibly juvenile and like a horn dog. I don't really see a way around it unless I like and I really hate lying all the time.

I glanced up at her and smirked, may as well go all out with my disclosure. "Actually, the main thing I was concentrating on all day was how hot you looked in the shower and what a great rack you have! You wearing my jersey with my name on your back marking you for everyone to see and trying not to think about either of those things so that I didn't burn the school down, that is what I was thinking about today." I replied as nonchalantly as possible.

I half expected her to try and hit me or burn the shit out of me, but she had to go and be different and surprise me; which isn't a bad thing.

"You don't have a great rack, but your chest and back are unbelievably sexy!" Bella said with a wink. A wink? She fucking winked at me? She likes the way I look! Score! I almost fist-pumped the air, but I kept my composure, somewhat. I was just about to start singing that stupid little song from the movie 'Miss Congeniality', "you want to hug me, you want to kiss me,…". I had to stop there; I knew that she wouldn't want to love me.

"Okay! Well, this isn't how I pictured this conversation going and I think we may want to get back on topic before one of us does something stupid; like for example, burning your barn down. I don't know about you but my parents would be pissed if that happened." Wow! Bella being assertive was hot.

As much as I hate to admit it, she is right though. For some reason I have a feeling that she is going to be right about a lot of things. I also don't think that I will be able to make her stay out of the line of fire that I so frequently find myself in; because like I said she will probably have the comeback that she is just like me and can take care of herself, blah, blah, blah.

Anyway, maybe I should get back to the matter at hand before she starts thinking that I really am an idiot.

"Where did you get the crystal?" I have to know. I already have one and I was supposed to be searching for the other two.

"How about I just start at the beginning and we will get to that? I came to Earth at the same time you did during the meteor shower. Charlie and Renee Swan found me wandering around in a corn field. I don't really remember a lot from my younger years, just that I was really fast and really strong.

When I was a Freshman I was tired of not fitting in and wanted to play sports. I knew I could control my abilities, but my parents were reluctant to agree. I'm sure you know that feeling well. I was so mad that day. Didn't they have any faith in me whatsoever? I mean it's not like I would be playing football and actually having to control the strength of my tackles. We had a huge fight about it. I knew that if I stuck around any longer I was going to explode and more than likely say something that I didn't meant to, so I ran.

I went out to one of the many fields around here and just lay down amongst all the weeds. It wasn't like anyone could find me if I didn't want them to, I could hear them coming from miles away.

It wasn't long after that someone was hauling ass across the field in a jacked up Jeep. I didn't know who it was at the time because I had never seen the vehicle around Smallville before. I saw the Jeep heading straight for me and I was to mesmerized I guess watching what they were doing to worry about the fact I was about to be road kill.

The Jeep hit me and then it just rolled and rolled and rolled. Finally, I snapped out of my haze and ran over to see if the person inside needed help. When I got there, without thinking, I ripped the truck door off and pulled the driver out. Thankfully, the driver was unconscious. I didn't really want to explain how me a 5'7", 125 pound girl could do so much damage. From that day forward I have had a stalker/friend; it was none other than Lana Luthor."

"Holy shit! I remember that. Lex said he sent the person that helped her a new pickup for saving her life. I just never realized that it was you. I actually saved Lex when he lost control of his Porsche and drove it off of the Loeb Bridge. Of course, he hit me at 60mph and then we both went off the bridge together. It's kind of crazy how similar our lives have been and that we have basically grown up around each other and we still didn't realize that we are the same." I said in awe.

"Let me guess, Lex bought you a new pickup and you couldn't keep it either?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah, my dad doesn't really like the Luthors all that much. Something happened either before they found me or right after. I vaguely recall my dad saying something about Lionel Luthor doing a favor for him and in return he wanted dad to convince some of the other farmers around here to go along with a business deal." She was nodding while I talked. "I take it your dad's story is the same on why he doesn't like them either?"

"Uh huh, my folks can't understand how I can be friends with Lana, they are afraid of what could happen if my secret was discovered by them. Thankfully, you and my parents are the only people that know the truth about me. What about you? Does anyone besides the obvious know about you?" She seemed uncertain asking me, like she really doesn't want to know the truth.

"My best friend, Alice Brandon knows," I replied. I hope that doesn't bother her, I mean why should it? We both just now found out about the other. If she had someone that she trusted explicitly I would expect them to know as well.

"Are you insane? Do you really think that you can trust her? I mean she is the editor of the school newspaper not to mention one of the nosiest people I have ever met!" Flabbergasted actually looks appealing on Bella Swan. Who knew?

"We have been friends for a long time and I didn't just come right out and say 'hey Alice, I'm an alien from another planet, just giving you heads up'. She kind of found my ship one day." I mumbled out, embarrassment lacing my tone. "But in my defense I was blind at the time and wasn't thinking clearly."

"Let me get this straight. She kind of found it? How does someone kind of find something? Is that like being kind of pregnant?" Sarcasm even looks good on her. Not to mention that she was full on laughing at this point and that just made her all the more gorgeous.

"While I was blind for a little while I wasn't thinking clearly when I asked her to go get some sort of vegetable out of the cellar for my mom." I admitted sheepishly. Bella was laughing so hard now that there were actually tears streaming down her face and she was doubled over holding her sides.

"Laugh it up! I was having a pity-party for myself at the time and didn't care about much besides trying to adapt my sudden blindness." My voice had been escalating louder and louder and to be honest it was really pissing me off that she was still laughing even after I told her was blind for a while. Who does that?

"Calm the fuck down! I'm not laughing at your blindness, which totally sucks by the way. I'm laughing at the irony of it all. Think about it, besides your parents, the nosiest person in the world, second only to the Luthors, who also happens to be a reporter, knows your secret; and has kept it. Honestly, I'm more amazed than anything else and also a tad bit jealous." She ended softly, looking down at the floor.

I wasn't sure what to say to her. She was right of course. I knew how strange it sounded for me to allow a reporter to know my business. In the end though she was still just Alice to me. An extremely hyper, over caffeinated, pixie-like girl and my best friend.

"You don't have anyone that you can confide in? Surely you have a close friend or two, right?" I hesitantly asked.

"No."

No? That's all she said. She didn't elaborate or go into any details. Bella Swan, one of the nicest people I had ever met, didn't have a single close friend. Sure she had Lana, but I knew that wasn't really friendship. It was more like an acquaintance.

"I'm sorry Bella. You know you have a friend in me now too and someone that understands what you are going through."

"Thank you Edward. I honestly haven't felt so light or happy since…I honestly can't remember when. You will probably get sick of me being around so much," she smiled shyly up at me.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. I love having you around and besides I'm sure that we can think of all sorts of fun things to do together that no one else in the world could ever do. First, though, would you please tell me where you got the crystal?"

"Aww..yes. Back to the conversation. After my run in with Lana my parents finally decided it was time for me to know the truth about being an alien. Of course, I didn't believe them. They had to make me go down to our basement and see my ship for myself. It was information overload for me. I just stood there in shock for the longest time, until I had an epiphany.

I realized that I had these special abilities and that maybe whoever sent me from wherever sent me here to help people. I decided that I should embrace it head on. It also gave me a little comfort to know that I wasn't really a freak, I was special. My dad, a couple days later, gave me this octagonal disc that he found next to the ship. I knew it was a key to the ship, somehow.

It took me a few more days to actually get the courage to go down there and see what would happen, but I finally did. My ship lit up like the sun and this amazing voice came from it. I was scared at first, I had no clue what was about to happen. I finally assumed that if this ship brought me all the way to Earth and kept me protected that it wouldn't hurt me now either.

He told me amazing things. The most important was that there was someone else like me on Earth and in time we would meet and… umm… anyways that he would need the crystal that was in my ship. It would be his destiny to combine the fragments and it would be my job to help. That's pretty much everything." She finished with a huff and a smile.

"Wow! So you know that my name on Krypton was Kal-El, what was your name? If you don't want to tell me that's fine, I just would like to know everything about you is all."

"It's alright Edward. According to the voice in the ship, who happens to be my biological father, they name me Khera. I am from the House of Ur. My father's name was Dax-Ur and I do not know my mother's name.

So, are you going to tell me why you destroyed your ship? At least that's what I'm guessing since it's nowhere to be found on the farm. Do you hate what you are that much that you really would rather be normal?"

It must be pretty obvious that I have wanted to be normal my whole life, especially for someone I have barely spent any time with to notice.

"I didn't want to be alone."

**Well, there you have it! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! It makes me happy! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I would just like to thank everyone that has reviewed! It means a lot that you like my story! Just a heads up, this chapter will have 2 POVs. **

**Special thanks to my pre-reader vampgirl1991! **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight, and Smallville isn't owned by me. :( **

Chapter 4

BPOV

"_I didn't want to be alone."_

His words kept repeating over and over in my mind. I didn't know whether to hit him or kiss him. He was either the most unselfish person ever or the most selfish person ever. I couldn't decide which. Edward just looked so sad when he said it. He seemed almost terrified that he would never find someone that he could actually share his life with.

Either way it sounded like he wants to give up his abilities just so that he can fit in with what the general public says is normal. Giving up his abilities just so he can have a girlfriend and someday a wife is so selfish on his part, but giving them up if it meant keeping that person wasn't.

"Edward…I'm sorry you..," I just trailed off. Did he just say what I think he said? He _didn't_ want to be alone? He didn't say he _doesn't_ want to be alone.

He lifted his head up to look at me and I was almost blown away by the shear amount of hope in his eyes.

"Bella, I destroyed my ship because I didn't want to become a monster. I know that with the powers I have that I could do some terrible things. Jor-El told me that humans are weak and that he sent me here to more or less rule them, to show them the light if you will. I was supposed to leave my parents and go on some sort of mission for Jor-El; the things he had told me infuriated me.

Lionel Luthor made a key exactly like mine, except it was made out of Kryptonite. He wanted so badly to know the secrets of the caves that I discovered. Anyways, I stole the key from him and put it in my ship. It worked of course, but I should have known better than to try and destroy it so close to anything really. In the beginning I got rid of my ship so that I wouldn't have to listen to Jor-El, I knew that he could make me do what he wanted, or become a monster. In the end, I became that monster anyways. When the ship exploded it sent a concussion wave out, my parents were driving home from town, it flipped there truck and my mother lost the baby she was carrying.

Since, I found out who I was I have been trying to deny it. I don't want to be a bad person or do bad things to the people on Earth. I always just figured that if I didn't have my powers then I wouldn't cause so much drama to everyone. I know that I can do wonderful things and help a lot of people, but at the time all I could think about was the fact that I didn't want to be alone. I'm hoping now that I have met you that maybe I won't ever have to be. Having you in my life will make things so much easier.

It will be especially nice not to have to hide everything about myself from everyone. My parents and Alice know of course, but it's not the same. You can understand what it's like to feel out of place in the world and like you don't truly fit." Edward finished. It seemed like he just let go of every ounce of tension he had been holding onto for all these years.

"Edward, you will never be alone again. I had a lot of the same fears as well. I was a little more worried about every finding a guy that I could actually be with. I know that guys prefer to be the physically stronger partner in a relationship and I knew that unless I found someone like me that would never happen. Girls want a guy that is stronger than them; guys really don't like it the opposite way." Now that we are talking I realize how depressed I must have really been.

"Just so you know Bella, I'm a hell of a lot stronger than you. In fact, I'd venture a guess that I'm even more powerful all around than you." That cocky bastard.

"Really fucking funny, I didn't realize that Edward Cullen had jokes. I'll take the bait though. How about we have a little race? If I win I get to gloat for as long as I want about being faster than you and if you win you get to keep your mouth shut because you'll just sound pathetic if you brag about beating a girl? Deal?" I asked with way more confidence than I was actually feeling.

"Hmm…those terms are pretty weak. That's not much incentive for me to want to race at all. How about the loser has to do the winner's chores for them every day for a week? That includes all the farm chores and our show steers as well. How does that sound?" He said that like he knew for a fact that he could beat me in a race, like I thought earlier; cocky bastard.

"Fine, but if I win I still get to brag that I beat you in a race, "I winked at him. "So where do you want to race to anyways? It would be nice to know where I will be doing my victory dance after all." Damn! I must be feeding off of his personality or something, I'm never this cocky.

"First person to the North Pole wins. Are you up for it?"

"Let's go! Do we have a starting point or do you just want to say 1-2-3-Go from here?" I wondered. I have never been that far north before. I always prefer to go south when I need time alone to think, the weather is so much more enjoyable.

"On the count of three just go Bella. Ready?" He asked.

I could only nod in the affirmative. I was honestly really nervous about his.

"1-2-3-GO!" He yelled.

We both took off like a bullet from a gun into the night. We ran through Nebraska, South and North Dakota, and Canada. This was amazing. The landscapes up here were beautiful. I was so concerned with what I was doing that I had no idea where he might be at. I let my hearing roam out as far as I could to try and get a location on him, but I had no idea where he was. Not even thirty seconds later I was standing on top of the world.

I couldn't believe it! This was so surreal. It was absolutely beautiful up here. Huge mountains were covered with snow and the ground was frozen solid. The air was crisp and fresh. It was so amazing up here. I finally realized that I didn't see Edward anywhere and I was about to start gloating until I took a look at the ground.

Hundreds upon hundreds of snow angels were on the ground and they appeared to spell something. I crouched down and jumped as high as I could into the air to see what it said. Once I was high enough to see the whole message I looked down and what I read made my blood boil.

"_Swan, sorry for not sticking around to gloat over my obvious victory, but there is a situation I need to take care of. I'll see you later!"_

He has to be the most arrogant, egotistical, cocky, gorgeous, sexy, damn Bella, snap out of it. Before I could stop myself I was melting the snow where he had left his message. I guess thinking about how wonderful Edward looks isn't conducive to keeping my heat vision in check. I wonder what in the hell happened that he had to leave so suddenly. He better have a damn good excuse for leaving me in the Arctic all by my lonesome.

I guess it doesn't really matter now anyways. I better head back home before mom and dad start freaking out. With one last look at the winter wonderland spread around me I turned on my heels and headed south.

EPOV

The one time I am actually having a blast and can completely be myself with another person a crisis comes up. I had just pulled ahead of Bella right over the Canadian border when I got a text message from Alice. I didn't want to lose the race and have to do extra chores so I ran even faster than I already was. It only took me about 2 minutes to actually reach the North Pole.

I checked the text that Alice had sent and knew that I had better get back before she ended up in more danger than she already was. I just had to let Bella know that she had lost before I left. I had a quick bout of inspiration and decided to make snow angels into a message for her. I'm sure that it would piss her off enough to melt them before she comes back.

I knew I should have gone to the Homecoming dance tonight. Only in Smallville would there be some deranged meteor freak that wants revenge on the whole school because she didn't win Homecoming Queen last year. This is starting to get a bit ridiculous. I can't even have one night to myself without having to swoop in and save the day.

It's not that I mind saving people, since all the meteor infected people are that way because of me. It just really bothers me that none of these people around here have the decency to actually use the powers they have for good.

Oh well. Right now I need to concentrate on stopping whatever is going on and probably be ready to face the wrath of a beautiful brunette. I know that she can handle herself, but my whole life I have been so used to having to do everything alone that I never really gave much thought to asking her to help me.

When I arrived at the high school gymnasium I used my x-ray vision to look inside to see the best possible way to go in and I couldn't believe my eyes. Claudia had locked all of the exits from the gym and apparently flooded the room with water. Everyone in there was waist deep in the freezing cold.

I listened in with my super-hearing and what she was saying was insane. She was going to freeze everyone to death and keep them in the gym as her prisoners, just because she didn't win homecoming queen last year. I am seriously starting to question the sanity of the people in this town. I know the meteor rocks affected people, but they had to have been crazy before that.

I can ponder the craziness that is this town and its population later. I rush forward to pull the doors open, but I am beat to it.

"You didn't think that I was going to let you have all the fun, did you?" Bella snarked at me.

"Whatever I say is going to come out wrong, I can guarantee it. So how about we just get everyone out of there and you can yell at me later? Deal?"

"That sounds fair enough, but you will be helping me do all the chores now. I'm not some weak, little girl that you have to protect all the time. I can handle myself." She retorted.

"After you then, ma'am. You can open the doors and save the day, I don't really care we just need to get everyone out of there before they become popsicles." I said.

Bella reached her hand out and grabbed the handle. She yanked and the door came completely off the hinges. I had an idea on how to get rid of all the water, but I was afraid that it might actually cook the people in it, so instead of using my newfound heat vision to evaporate it I quickly pulled Bella out of the way and let the water rush forward, along with all the students.

"I need to ask you something. Do you care if Alice knows about you? I know that any minute now she is going to come over here and want to know what took me so long to get here and I hate to have to lie to her." I was honestly nervous about her answer. I know that I didn't really know Bella all that well yet, but there was something boiling just under the surface that made me feel like I knew her better than anyone.

"It's fine Edward. If you say that you can trust her, then I believe you and I know that I can trust her as well. Do you think it would be okay if we told her later though? I would really like to finish talking to you. There is something really important that I need to tell you. I don't think that I can wait much longer to get his off of my chest." She seemed nervous about whatever it is that needs to say to me.

"Okay…let me just make sure she is alright first and then we can head back to the loft." I replied.

Alice came bouncing over a few seconds later and I tried really hard not to laugh at her but she looked like a drowned cat. Her usual spiky, black hair was matted down on her head and the makeup she had on was running down her face. It was quite the sight to see.

"Good grief Alice, I didn't know that the theme for the dance was 'Under the Sea'!" I couldn't help myself I started laughing so hard that I almost couldn't catch my breath and that's saying something for me.

"Ha ha ha! Laugh it up! I wouldn't look like this if you hadn't taken your sweet ass time in getting here. I'm just glad you got here when you did or I would be a frozen treat right about now. Where were you anyways? I thought that you would come to the dance for sure after tonight's victory. What could you have been doing that was so important anyways?" Alice fired off without taking breath.

"Listen, I'll explain later Alice. I have some stuff I need to do first. We can get together tomorrow and talk about it. I'm just glad that you're okay. But if you want a cryptic answer that you will no doubt think about all night I can give you that." I remarked with a grin.

"No! Just get out of here and tell me all about it tomorrow. I need to go get cleaned up and then I have a story to write. Have fun doing whatever it is that you have been doing. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Alice!"

I took off as quickly as I could without anyone noticing my disappearing act. I made it back home in no time and made my way up to my loft. I don't know what else Bella could possibly have to say to me, but she seemed somewhat nervous about it. I just hope that she wasn't about to bite my head off for what I did in the Arctic.

Bella was pacing back and forth in front of the window and seemed to be in deep thought. She seemed to be having an internal struggle of some sort. It was almost as if what she had to tell me could completely change everything I have ever known, I didn't know how to feel about that.

"Bella, would you stop pacing and please tell me whatever it is that you are struggling with. It can't be that bad. Unless of course you are going to say that everything you have told me is a lie that is." I knew that wasn't true, but I was hoping that it would at least get her attention.

"No, no! I haven't lied. It's just that well, what I have to say is a little strange to be honest and I don't know how well you are going to take it. I always thought that when I finally did meet the other Kryptonian that he would already have more knowledge than you do. It would have made this so much easier, because now it's going to sound like I'm trying to trap you or something along those lines…"

"Bella!"

"it's just that I know what my biological father said and he said that your biological father…"

"Bella!"

"would have told you the same thing, but knowing you don't have your ship anymore means that…"

"Bella!"

"he can't have told you that when Kryptonian's meet the person they are destined to be with that.."

"BELLA! Shut up!" I yelled.

"Hmm…?" She seemed confused.

"What the hell are you going off at the mouth about? Your father said that my father said? What? Krytonians do what when they meet their soul mate? Please slow down and just tell me everything please. I won't be mad, I won't look at you differently. Just tell me." I spoke as calmly as I could at the moment. I was honestly starting to get a little freaked out about the whole 'destined' and 'soul mates' thing.

"Sorry! What I have been trying to say is that when our kind meets the person they are meant to spend their lives with strange things can start to happen after they kiss. At least, that is what happens on Earth. If those two people kiss it tends to make them either go forward or backwards in time; it takes them to the point that they need to be to be able to start their journey together.

I know that this is really strange and believe me I'm not sure that I buy into it yet. I just know that you and I are meant to be. I'm sorry to lay this all out there like that but I have been trying to figure out the best way to tell you without freaking you out and having you run away or quick me out.

I also had to tell you before you kissed me and we transported to a different time. I just didn't want you to be confused as to why that happened. I'm not saying that you want to kiss me or anything like that and also wherever we could get transported all of our memories of what we would have done during that time would be there for us and everyone else on the planet." I don't think that Bella took one breath throughout her whole monologue.

I'm not sure what to think about this though. We are meant to be together. Does this mean that I don't have a choice on who I love? She seems more knowledgeable about all of this, but she doesn't exactly seem thrilled with the idea that our fates are already intertwined.

"So does this mean that if we kiss we automatically fall in love and have the memories of it?" I had to know, because honestly it was taking everything I had not to go and kiss her right this second.

"As far as I know yes. Edward, I understand that you probably don't believe me and don't even want to kiss me in the first place. I just had to let you know all of this..."

I didn't let her finish. I don't really care what happens as long as I get to kiss her. I rushed over and grabbed the tops of her arms. She looked up at me in shock. I leaned down ever so slowly, giving her the chance to back out if she wanted to, but she leaned up on her toes and when our lips finally did meet it was amazing.

I wanted to stand there and enjoy every inch of her mouth. It was pure heaven and hell all rolled into one amazing kiss, but before we could get any further there was a blinding white light and we ended up in the last place I thought we would be sent.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Sorry for the cliffy, but it was just easier to leave it here. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well…here's the next chapter! I'm really nervous about this one. I hope that everyone likes it!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight; and I don't own Smallville either. That just makes me really sad!**

Chapter 5

BPOV

If someone would have told me yesterday that I would find out I wasn't alone on this planet I would have laughed in their face and probably said, "No shit! There are billions of people on this planet!"

If someone would have told me yesterday that I actually wasn't alone on this planet and there was another Kryptonian out there I probably would have fainted. Just a little inside information for you, it's almost impossible for me to faint; unless of course Kryptonite is involved somehow.

The icing on the proverbial "I don't believe a damn thing you are telling me cake", is that if someone told me I would be kissing said other Kryptonian. Although, I'm not entirely sure that I can classify this as kissing, this is so much more. I have never actually kissed anyone before. I was always too afraid of hurting them, but Edward Cullen is a kissing God! I'm pretty sure that all my coherent thoughts flew out the window the second his lips touched mine and as soon as his tongue started to caress mine I could have sworn I was flying.

The kiss was so unbelievable. I never thought that I would ever get the chance to experience something so wonderful. I was fully intent on standing here the rest of the night and exploring every crevice of his mouth, but I should have known that wouldn't happen. We both knew that if we kissed there was a very real possibility that we could be transported to another time and lo and behold it actually happened.

Now, here I am standing in my bedroom wearing a dress. A fucking dress of all things! I hate dresses. I'm still not sure how I let Edward talk me into wearing a dress for prom. Wait a minute! The last thing I knew we were kissing in his barn and now it's our graduation day? Why in the world would we only go this far into the future?

Think Bella! What could be happening today of all days that would prompt a trip to this time? Maybe I should backtrack and try to figure out what all happened this year first. It seems that I have all of my memories from the time I lost, so hopefully I can figure something out.

Okay! Let's see here. After the kiss we talked about bullshit stuff for a little while before I headed home. We decided to keep the two stones we did have apart because we didn't know what would happen if we combined them, but we did start searching for the third piece; and had no luck.

Numerous meteor freaks tried to cause all sorts of problems around the town, which we fixed as soon as possible. Edward took me on a wonderful first date to the mountains. We were way up above the tree line and had a romantic picnic. It was the perfect day. We almost got the third stone.

Lex and Lana Luthor had been searching for the stones after they overheard Lionel talking about them. They decided that if anyone deserved to have all the knowledge of the universe it was them. Somehow they found a trail that led them to some sort of temple in China. Unbeknownst to them Edward and I followed to see if we could find the stone before they did. It wasn't like we couldn't steal the stone from them if they found it first, but it would raise a lot less questions this way.

What none of us were expecting was for there to be another person already there trying to find the hiding spot. Jason Teague, Edward's football coach, was already at the temple doing his best to uncover the location. We all searched for a very long time to try to locate it, but it was all to no avail. Eventually, aggravated and disheartened Edward and I made our way back home and tried to figure out other possible locations for the stone.

I still have a really odd feeling that one of them has the stone and they just aren't telling. I'm sure they are hoping to find the other two first before announcing that they are now the one to hold the key to knowledge.

Is there anything else that I may have missed this year that could explain why I'm here? The only other exciting thing to happen this year was that I was possessed by one of the girls from school. Somehow, and I have a feeling Alice is behind this, I was nominated for Prom Queen against the one girl that thought she had it in the bag. Well, apparently no one really liked her all that much and for some reason I ended up winning. She was pissed and somehow took over my body and was going to use me to kill everyone in the school. Thank god Edward stopped her before that could happen!

So nothing has happened this year that I can think of to tip me off. I guess I will just have to go with the flow and wait and see. I'm sure that Edward is standing in his loft right now trying to figure out how to tie his tie and going over the past year just as I have been. Right now there is nothing I can do though, I need to get to the school so that I can graduate.

~*SSM*~

EPOV

Standing here waiting for the principal to call my name so that I can get my diploma is giving me way too much time to think. Bella and I have been discussing all the things that have happened this year that we missed, but still have the memories of doing. I have to say that I am more than thankful that we haven't had sex yet. I would be an all new level of mad, one that hasn't been thought of yet. I know that sounds horrible, but hey I'm an 18 year old guy and I'm horny. It doesn't help that Bella chose to wear a really short, low-cut, dark blue, dress for graduation.

I am more than nervous about what could be happening today. I know that we only time travel while kissing if there is something that we must take care of on that date. Surely our wonderful, biological fathers wouldn't send us here just to have us graduate. No! There has to be more to it than that. I just know it.

"Bella? What do you want to do when we get done with this shit? We have been together for eight months now and I was thinking that maybe we could take a trip and have some time alone, just the two of us. What do you think?" I was honestly scared shitless to ask her. I'm sure that she could detect the hidden meaning in my wanting us to go away together.

"Hmm…I don't know. It would depend on where you were thinking about taking us, I guess. Because if my memories are correct I seem to recall us going to a swimming party and you almost getting into a fight when some guy thought it would be funny to grab my ass and make an extremely inappropriate comment about what he would like to do to me. So if you want us to go to a beach, I'm pretty sure that my answer would have to be, no! I don't need you to go to jail for something like that, especially when I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Bella just smiled and winked at me before walking forward a little further in the line of other graduates.

"Well, damn Bella, tell me how you really feel about me trying to stick up for you and take care of what's mine." Oh shit! Foot meet mouth! Mouth meet foot!

"What did you just say? Just because we are dating and happen to be the only two like us on this planet does not make me your property Edward Cullen. I think that when we get done here it would be a really good idea if we had a long talk." She huffed angrily.

Well, shit! I didn't mean to make her mad with my comment. I was just trying to let her know that I like having a girlfriend that I can take care of and stick up for. I know that she can take care of herself, but it makes me feel good to be able to do it for her. I guess some major groveling and damage control is in order now.

"Babe, come on! You know that I didn't mean it like that. I know that you are independent and can take care of yourself. Most of the time you end up saving the day because you actually think through what needs to be done instead of rushing head first. I really am sorry and I didn't mean it like that at all. But to answer your question, I was thinking that maybe we could go to the mountains again. This time do a little sightseeing, go skiing or snowboarding, and spend an inordinate amount of time in front of a roaring fireplace. Would that be something that you might want to do with me?" I'm hoping that the husky tone to my voice as I finished my little speech will be enough to get her thinking very seriously about it. Also, it may just get her thinking about doing other things that involve just the two of us, no clothes, and a lot of fun.

"You know, one of these days I'm going to figure out how to become immune to the Cullen charm, your puppy dog eyes, and your voice. For now though, I think that I am going to thoroughly enjoy our trip. Oh and by the way, I wasn't really mad. I just wanted to see what kind of bullshit you could spew to make me feel better. It appears that you are getting better at sweet talking Mr. Cullen. And stop zoning out and pay attention, you are up next." With that she turned back around in her line and proceeded to ignore me.

It was finally my turn to walk across the stage and I couldn't be more glad and sad to see my high school days ending. I did have a great time here and I will always have fond memories of the place, but I am really excited to see what the future will hold with Bella by my side.

"Edward Anthony Cullen." The principal bellowed into the microphone.

I took my first step onto the outdoor stage that had been set-up for the ceremony feeling the tension that had been building all day just melt away. I had been uptight about something bad happening today for no reason. Everything was turning out just perfectly! I finished walking across the stage and received my diploma. I could hear my parents and Bella's yelling from the audience.

As I made my way off the stage I couldn't help but remember Bella and I sitting both sets of our parents down to have the talk with them. My parents were a little less concerned at the prospect that I wouldn't be alone anymore than hers were. Of course after having a pretty serious discuss about the birds and the bees with my dad I realized why that was. I couldn't actually get pregnant and she could. I guess that the Swans thought that I was going to knock their baby girl up and then runoff.

It took quite a while for them to actually accept me and our relationship, but both sets of our parents have been huge supporters in our relationship thus far. I just better make sure that I don't do anything to screw it up.

"Son, if I ever find out that you have done something to hurt my little girl, I don't care how minor it is. I will find a way to shoot you and make it hurt. If I can't find a way for that to happen, let's just say that I'm sure that I can find some green Kryptonite and make you wish you were dead." Charlie fucking Swan said that to me after we first told our parents everything. I may be faster than anything else on this planet, but I'm pretty sure he would find a way to make his threat come to fruition.

"Isabella Marie Swan." The principal bellowed again into the microphone. Does he know how to talk like a normal person at all?

Bella made her way onto the stage to accept her diploma and that's when all hell broke loose. Three huge Army Humvees pulled onto the grass of the school. One of the men hopped down from the large vehicle, pulled out a bullhorn and delivered a message that sent everyone into a panic.

"Ladies and gentleman, in approximately two hours a meteor shower is expected to hit Smallville. We are issuing a state of emergency for the town and county. Everyone needs to leave the area immediately! If anyone does not have transport out of town we have several vehicles available, for everyone else please gather any belongings that are irreplaceable and leave immediately."

Over the noise and confusion I heard my mother's heartbroken voice in the background. "This can't happen again Carlisle. I know that we got Edward that day so many years ago, but this time he isn't coming down with them. He could get hurt, and so could Bella! We have to get them to leave town with us."

I rushed over to my parents just as my dad was enveloping my mom in a hug. "Esme, I don't think that we are going to have much choice here. Edward and Bella are the only one's capable of helping those in need if somehow things go wrong. We have to trust that they can do this and that they will come back to us.

I didn't realize that Bella was right behind me until I felt her hand in mine. I looked down at her pain filled expression and pulled her closer to me, wrapping her in my arms. Charlie and Renee were standing right next to my parents agreeing that Bella and I needed to do something, even though they would prefer we didn't.

"Mom, dad, Charlie, Renee, we know that you don't want us to stick around. There is a good chance that the meteors that are headed here are from our home planet and they could very well kill us, but for some reason I know that this is our fault. We have to go to the caves and talk to Jor-El. It may be the only way to find out why this is happening and to figure out a way to stop it." The words kept catching in my throat. I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing any of them again.

"Please have faith that we can do this. As long as Edward and I stick together there isn't much that we can't accomplish. Do us a favor though and stick together. Load up whatever things you think you may need and please get out of town as soon as possible. We love you all so much and we will see you again. I promise!" Bella spoke with such conviction that if I didn't know her any better I would have almost believed it! I could tell though, deep down, she was scared to death and didn't know if we would keep that promise or not.

Releasing each other we finally moved into our respective parents' embraces. I wanted to break down and cry at the thought of never seeing them again, but I knew right now wasn't the time. I needed to be strong. I needed to be the man my father always knew I could be.

"You can do this son. Figure out what happened and then come back to us." My dad said, tears running down his face.

My mother could only hug me tighter and kiss my cheek. Backing away from them I grabbed Bella's hand and began to walk away.

"Bella, I'm going to go back to the farm and get the key. I will meet you at the caves as soon as I can. Also, if we are going to have to save the day I need to change clothes. I can't really be taken seriously in this get-up, now can I?" I had to get that small barb in there. I knew she loved the way I was dressed right now. Khaki dress pants, a red, button down shirt, and black tie.

"Now really isn't the time for jokes 'Smallville'. Just hurry up and go and I will see you there. I have a bad feeling that this is because of something we didn't do. I just can't put my finger on what yet. So hurry up and come back to me! I love you!"

"I love you too! So much!" I replied. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her as close to me as possible before crashing my lips into hers. The kiss didn't last long, but there was so much love in it that for a moment I felt like I could fly. Breaking away I looked down and realized that we were floating about a foot off the ground.

We quickly dropped back down to Earth hoping that no one saw our little slip up. Thankfully everyone was too busy running to pay any attention to us. I gave Bella one last chaste kiss before disappearing.

I made it back to the farm, changed, grabbed the key and the stone, and made it to the caves in record time. I don't think that I have ever run so fast in my life. Bella was waiting anxiously for me, pacing up and down in front of the wall where the octagonal key would go. The slot, after placing the key inside, would allow us to speak with Jor-El and figure out what was going on.

I just hope that whatever it is it isn't too late for us to fix it.

**Sorry to just leave it there, but the next chapter will have quite a bit of dialogue between our favorite couple and Jor-El. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! **


	7. Chapter 6

**So, I'm a huge fail at getting this updated sooner. In my defense though I have had headaches off and on for like the past 2 weeks straight. I promise I will try to get the next update out sooner though.**

**FYI: The next chapter is lemony! Any suggestions on where they should have their first time? Remember they are both super strong and will most likely break shit and make a lot of noise.**

**Thank you to my pre-reader vampgirl1991!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville! Pity really!**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

"Quit stalling Smallville! Just put the damn key in the wall and let's find out what is going on so that maybe we can stop it." Bella huffed.

"Fine, but I have a strange feeling that we are somehow responsible for the meteor shower and I just really don't want to listen to Jor-El's bitching." I retorted.

I pulled the silver, octagonal key from the front pocket on my jeans and quickly placed it into the wall. The cave started shaking and it sounded like thunder all around us. Instinctively I pulled Bella closer to me. I know that she is the same as me, but I still have this insane urge to protect her.

"Kal-El, my son, you have come here seeking counsel." The disembodied voice of Jor-El said.

"Yes! Bella and I both are here. We need to know why another meteor shower is about to hit our town and if there is anything we can do to prevent it."

"Because you and Khera did not find and unite the three stones one of them has fallen into human hands and been stained with blood. If you have any hope of stopping the doom that is coming to this planet you must act quickly. The only way to possible prevent any of this is to locate the third stone and unite it with the other two."

"How are we supposed to find the third stone in such a short amount of time? We have been searching for it for months now and have had no luck." I was honestly really unsure of how to go about locating it. Not to mention I was nervous, I knew that this was our fault somehow, but I didn't realize that we were the sole cause.

"The quickest way to locate the third stone is to unite the first two. The third stone will give off the frequency that symbolizes The House of El when it has been located. All you must do is follow the sound and you will have the stone. I must warn you though. If at least Kal-El is not back within one hour's time, I am not sure that there will be anything to stop what is coming." Jor-El answered after a moment's hesitation.

"Wait! Are you saying that something more than the meteor's is coming? Something worse is actually on its way here now?" Bella sounded scared to death. I wish that there was some way that I could actually comfort her right now, but I knew the only way to comfort her would be to actually unite the stones.

"Yes, Khera. A long, dormant darkness is fast approaching Earth. You and Kal-El are the only ones that are capable of stopping this. Quickly do as I said, once the stones are together I will be able to further help you. Go now!" With that the voice of Jor-El disappeared and we were left in the quietness of the cave once more.

"Okay, we don't have any time to waste. Open the damn wall, unite the stones, and let's fix this problem. I won't let anyone or anything come to Earth and hurt the people that I care about." The words flew from Bella's mouth with such passion that I was awe struck. I knew that she cared deeply, but the conviction in her voice surprised me.

"Yes dear." I quickly side-stepped her punch for the mocking name. I removed the key from the wall and placed my palm where the key once was. The symbols around it lit up and started to slowly turn around and around. I touched the three symbols that would align to open the secret chamber in the cave and stood back and waited.

The cave wall split open to revel the hidden chamber. Inside the chamber was a round, up-raised table that was covered in the Kryptonian language. The first stone was already inlaid in the center of the ornate table. I removed the second stone from my other pocket and placed it in the correct spot next to the first.

The two stones lit up with color, one yellow and one blue, then the thing I dreaded happened. The noise that is synonymous with The House of El pierced my mind. The only thing I could do was drop to my knees and clutch my head between my hands, praying that it would soon stop. Moments later the noise and pain finally went away and I knew exactly where the third stone was.

When I finally got my bearings again Bella was kneeled down next to me on the floor running her hand up and down my back; trying to comfort me.

"Bella, I know where the third stone is, but I'm afraid that going there is going to be risky."

"Where could we possibly have to go that would or could harm us?" Bella seemed amused that I was actually worried.

"The Luthor Mansion." I deadpanned.

"Oh!" That one little squeak out of her mouth is all she could muster.

I guess now she realizes why this is going to be more difficult that we thought. Lex and Lana Luthor have been obsessed with finding out Bella's and my secret from the moment we met. Another issue that is to be had with them is the fact that they seem to have a fairly large stockpile of Green Kryptonite. They have been using it for experiments for years now.

"Well, we don't have much choice in the matter. We have to go and get the stone now and be back with 45 minutes. Let's hope for the best that they have left town because of the meteor shower coming and we can get in and out." Bella was trying to be upbeat and optimistic, but I could still detect the fear in her voice.

"I know that you're right. You seem to be right an awfully lot actually, but before we go, there is something I have to say and I won't leave here until I have said my peace. Bella Swan, I know that we haven't known each other for very long, but you have to know that I love you. I will do everything in my power to protect you and keep you safe." It wasn't a huge, grand gesture like I wanted it to be, but I figured at least letting her know I love her was the most important thing right now.

"I love you too! I think that I have actually loved you for a long time and I just didn't know it. I will protect you and keep you safe as well. We are a team now and together we can do anything."

I walked out of the secret chamber with Bella following behind me. As we neared the exit to the cave I spun around quickly and grabbed her, pulling her as close as I could get her. Without giving her a chance to react I quickly covered her mouth with my own. I didn't wait for permission before quickly thrusting my tongue into her mouth and tasting the wonderful flavor that was uniquely Bella.

She responded back to me and grabbed the hair at the nape of my neck pulling harshly. I backed her into a wall, lifting her up, and wrapping her legs around my waist. I finally broke the kiss, but continued to bite, lick, and nibble all up and down her neck and ear. The loud moan that she let loose was the only thing that was keeping me from losing my mind and taking her right then and there.

"Edward? I am really, really enjoying what you are doing right now, but I think that we had better go and save Smallville from certain disaster first. We will be continuing this later though." She pulled my face back to hers for one last chaste kiss, before pushing me away from her. "Let's go kick some ass!"

She sure is bossy, but I think that I may be starting too really like that about her. Bella took off like a bullet from a gun. I knew that if I didn't get my head out of my ass soon and go after her she would undoubtedly get into trouble. From all the memories I have of the time we have missed it seems that she has a knack for it.

I finally sped off and quickly caught up to her right before we reached the Luthor Mansion. Bella and I both quickly x-rayed the mansion to see if anyone was inside, luckily for us it appeared to be deserted.

"You know I was thinking. Why would this be our fault, the meteor shower I mean, if we didn't even get the chance to try and find the final stone before we were sent here? I mean who's to say that we wouldn't have actually found it?"

"I know Bella! I don't know why this had to happen anymore than you do, but I guess that it is just a way for Jor-El to manipulate us into doing what he wants. It would have been nice if he would have told us what was going to happen when we actually put all the stones together though." I replied.

We both took one more quick scan of the mansion before quickly speeding into the only room that Lex ever seems to be in. It was a huge room. There was a pool table with a red top on the North side that I knew for a fact got a lot of use. Anytime I would come over and see him we would end up playing a couple games.

The south side of the room held a massive, glass-topped desk, a sitting area with couches and a coffee table, a huge fireplace that I could almost stand up in, and a staircase that led up to a second level where he kept an assortment of books.

"Do you see the stone anywhere?" Bella inquired.

"I don't need to see it. I can feel that it is behind the bookcase. I know that I probably shouldn't do what I'm about to do, but we don't have time for subtlety." I retorted.

I walked over to the bookcase, put one hand on each side, and swiftly ripped the door off its hinges. The door had to have been at least eight inches thick and made of steel, hiding the small room behind it. Taking a cursory glance around the small space I spotted the final stone sitting on one of the shelves.

Walking inside and grabbing a hold of the stone I started to feel the most agonizing pain imaginable. I didn't even have to look up to know that the room was filled with Kryptonite. It seems that Lex has been collecting some strange works of art from around the world and they all have Kryptonite imbedded in them.

I dropped to my knees on the floor unable to move. I was doubled over trying to find the strength to stay awake and complete the task at hand. I could feel the blackness creeping into my vision and I knew it wouldn't take long for me to succumb to the darkness.

Just as I was about to lose the battle to stay awake I heard numerous popping noises and then felt my strength starting to return. Opening my eyes I noticed that all of the Kryptonite in the room was gone and there were burn marks all over the place.

"Are you okay? I knew that I couldn't go into that room and get you, but I had to help you. I just hope that Lex doesn't figure out why all of his pieces are now wrecked." Bella sounded so worried.

"I'm okay. Thank you for doing that. We need to get out of here now though. I hear someone coming." I replied a little weakly.

"That was actually a lot easier than we thought it would be. I thought we would at least have to be sneaky to get it done." She said.

Without another word Bella and I both took off as quickly as we could out of the mansion and headed back to the caves. I was running so fast to get back there that it almost felt like I was flying. The only thing that mattered to me now was getting the stones together and hopefully stopping the meteors from destroying Smallville again.

I didn't even wait for Bella to get back before I was opening the hidden chamber behind the wall. Bella slipped in behind me and I quickly closed us in the chamber. Since we had no idea what was about to happen I didn't want to take the chance and have someone get inadvertently hurt.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"As I ever will be, just do it Edward. If this is the only way to save the people we care about then we need to do it now." She said.

"I know, I just don't understand. Jor-El said that human blood had stained one of the stones and can see the blood on this one, but why is it here?" I knew I was stalling, but I couldn't help it. I was incredibly nervous about what was about to happen.

"I don't know anymore about this than you do, but we don't have time to play Twenty Questions right now. Just suck it up Eddie and put the stone with the other two. Whatever happens happens and we will deal with it together.

"Fine! I just want you to know something before I do this. I love you! I know that we haven't been together that long, but it's the truth. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to go through this life with." That was the honest to God truth. It felt like she was another part of me now and I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Edward that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I…" I cut her off.

"Well, that's a damn good thing then. No one else is allowed to talk to you that way." I harrumphed.

"As I was saying, I feel the exact same way about you too. I love you Edward. No matter what we have to deal with in life, just know that I will always be right by your side, fighting with you." Bella spoke with such passion it blew me away.

I reached my hand out towards her and she put her much smaller one in mine. Pulling her as close to me as possible I finally placed the last stone in the console.

Each of the three stones lit up in a different color; red, yellow, and blue. I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but before I could start to wonder about it the three stones became one. I didn't know what made me do it, but I reached out with my free arm and grabbed the five-sided blue crystal that was now floating in the air.

As soon as my hand wrapped around it a blinding, white light came out of nowhere and engulfed Bella and I. It was incredibly windy inside of this strange vortex we were in, but before either of us could do anything more than close our eyes the wind stopped and we were no longer in Kansas.

**BPOV**

Today was supposed to be one of the best days of our lives. We were finally graduating high school and going out to see the world. Of course, I should have known by now that normal is a word that should be removed from my vocabulary, but I never in a million years thought that my boyfriend and I would be standing in the middle of a frozen, snow covered wasteland. One moment we are standing in a cave and the next thing we are here, wherever here is. I'm pretty sure that I know how we got here, but the why is still a mystery to me. The only thing that matters right now is getting back home as soon as possible; the people there need our help!

I start to tell Edward that we need to go, but before I can say anything he pulls his arm back and throws the five-sided, bluish crystal. What the hell is he doing? Either he is pissed, which is understandable since we just landed in the middle of nowhere; actually knows what is going on, which at this point anything is possible; or he is just flying by the seat of his pants, probably the most probable. Whatever the hell is going on, I am on information overload. There have been so many things happen to me this year that one more thing could make me snap!

I guess that it's a good thing that my mental capacity is higher than average because what is happening is impossible. I'm pretty sure that if I were human I would have fainted by now. The crystal that Edward threw just plunged into the snow and huge pillars of ice are now erupting out of the ground. Where there once was nothing now there is a huge fortress of ice. I am really hoping that this is supposed to happen, that this is what Edward's father was saying we had to complete; because if not I'm pretty sure that we are more than fucked!

"Edward? What is that place?" I asked nervously.

"How the hell should I know? It's kind of odd that this is where we ended up though, don't you think?"

"Why would us ending up here be more odd than us being somewhere else?" I was confused.

"Bella, that ice structure is on the exact spot that we raced to. When we decided to run up here I didn't really have a good reason for it, but it seems like it was a sign now." Edward said.

"Oh! I guess we should probably go and check it out then right? Why else would Jor-El have sent us to the North fucking Pole? Hurry up! We need to go and find out if we stopped the meteor shower or not." I didn't wait for him to reply before running into the ice building, for lack of a better word.

The inside of the structure was massive. There were huge pillars of ice jutting out all over the place. There was no rhyme or reason to how this place actually came to be this way, but it was amazing to say the least. I was lost in my own thoughts trying to figure out all the amazing things in the building when I was startled by a very loud voice.

"Kal-El, my son, welcome to your Fortress of Solitude. Here you will learn everything you need to know to become Earth's greatest savior. You must begin your training at once so that you will be able to save the human race from the imminent danger they are in."

"Jor-El!" Edward shouted. "Did Bella and I stop the meteor shower? Did we save the people of Smallville?"

"Yes, my son! The meteor shower has been averted, but the greater threat is still coming. You both must train if you want to be able to save the humans. It is your choice however, just know that if you choose to leave now that your powers will be taken from you and you will not be able to fulfill your destinies." The disembodied voice of Jor-El boomed out.

I turned and looked towards Edward and I could see the anguish on his face. He was torn and so was I. We needed to be able to stop whatever it was that could destroy the Earth, but we wanted to be able to go home and tell our families that everything was okay for now. If we stay here and train they will worry about us and we won't be able to concentrate knowing that they are worried.

"Jor-El? Is there any way that you would allow Kal-El and I to return to Smallville and at least let our families know that we are okay before we start our training? If we don't return soon they will worry about us." I was considering begging, but I didn't think that would go over to well.

"If I allow you to leave the both of you must return to the Fortress by the time the sun sets tomorrow. Remember my warning though. If you do not return the consequences will be dire."

"Wait! How long will we be here training?" Edward asked.

"Your training will take five years to complete. Neither of you will really notice the passing of time, but the outside world will. I have answered your questions, now if you wish to leave do so now." That was all he said before the Fortress started to darken. It had been almost glowing and now it just seemed to be muted.

I knew without asking that Edward would want to at least go and see his parents before we started training, so I held out my hand and waited for him to take it. No matter what happens next we were about to start an amazing journey together and I couldn't wait.

**Well, there you have it. We are up to the prologue so the lemons and action will be starting up shortly. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
